Funny Bunny and Sweet Little Girl
by ILuvSnuffles805
Summary: The dreams of a little girl with uncaring parents finally come true when she creates her own imaginary friend. This is the story of Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman


_A/N: Hey there! This is my first Foster's fic…yay! I've had the urge for a while to write about when Madame Foster created Mr. Herriman. I wanted to show my opinions about why Madame Foster created a friend like him, and also show the softer side of their friendship (since we don't get to really see that on the show). Madame Foster may seem kind of out of character, but I've always imagined her as a very sweet, shy little girl whose rather wild personality we see on the show developed over time…But I'm babbling now…on with the story! By the way, reviews are greatly appreciated (But no flames, please!)._

_**Funny Bunny and Sweet Little Girl**_

The raindrops struck sharply on the bedroom windows, sounding like the light tapping of fingertips and sending smooth trails of water down their glass panes. Inside, a little girl glanced out into the dim afternoon light. Her face, like the windows she looked through, was stained with identical trails of water. She had been crying for hours. Though only seven years old, she had, once again, been left at home, alone with Martha, the upstairs maid. The girl almost shuddered at the thought of the cruel, cold woman and her hatred of children. Fortunately, this hatred was mutual and the two did their best to avoid one another. Still, she spent more time with Martha than even her own parents. Her father was always out on "business", sometimes gone for weeks at a time. She often went just as long without seeing her mother as well, who attended countless social gatherings and leisure trips with her wealthy friends. She couldn't even remember the last time she had spent more than 15 minutes with either of them.

The little girl rolled over silently in her bed and closed her eyes. No one in the entire world cared for her. She was never scolded or punished, nor was she hugged or played with. She was completely alone. _"If only there was someone…"_ she thought desperately. _"Someone who would look after me…punish me when I'm bad, praise me when I'm good…Someone to care if I don't do my chores or homework, but also to make me laugh or smile…someone like…like…"_she thought for a moment. _"Like what a real parent should be…"_ An image began to enter her mind. An older, wiser figure… someone neat and orderly…someone to guide her… She remembered the butler her family had employed when she was only 5 years old. She was always in awe of him… He was so organized and intelligent…always dressed to perfection… simply _perfect._ _"Someone like him, but…" _Her thoughts then shifted to a rather different figure - her pet rabbit, Henri. He had died the year before, but she still thought of him often. Soft and cuddly… cute as a button… he followed her wherever she went, and loved her unconditionally. She was suddenly filled with an intense urge to see them both again_… "If only there was some way…"_

Her daydreams were interrupted by a sudden voice above her. "Why, good afternoon, miss." The girl raised her head slowly, frightened. That was definitely not Martha's voice. Her eyes traveled over the figure standing beside her bed. She was utterly speechless. A giant rabbit, at least 6 feet tall, was tipping his hat to her, dressed impeccably in white gloves, a waistcoat, jacket, bowtie, and, to top it off, a gleaming monocle. "Who are you?" she whispered timidly. The rabbit returned his hat to his head and looked thoughtful. "Hmm… now that you mention it… I don't know!" The girl sat up slowly in her bed to get a better look at the creature before her. His outfit was certainly rather similar to that of their former butler…and his floppy ears and light grey fur made her think of Henri. _"Could it really be…?" _

She slipped off of her bed and looked up at the rabbit thoughtfully. "I think I made you up," She said simply. The rabbit tilted his head curiously. "Yes. Yes, I suppose that's possible." He paused. "Well then, what is your name, child?" He looked down at her expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, embarrassed at her poor manners. "I'm Margaret…but everyone calls me Maggie." She curtsied slightly, remembering how her mother always introduced herself. "What's your name?" Maggie asked the rabbit. "Well, Miss Maggie, I suppose as my creator, you must give me one." He folded his gloved paws gently and stood very still and dignified as she looked him over carefully. His lofty speech and formal mannerisms reminded her of one of her father's old business partners… There was something about his formality that always made her want to laugh. She never knew his first name, but he was introduced to her as Mr. Herriman. Something about the name seemed to suit her new friend.

"What about Mr. Herriman? He was one of my father's old friends…you remind me of him." The rabbit nodded curtly, making Maggie giggle. "You're so silly! Maybe I should have called you 'Funny Bunny' instead!" Mr. Herriman seemed to fight back a wince, but did not lose his composure. "Whatever you wish, Miss Maggie." She stared at his face thoughtfully. "Mr. Herriman's fine for everyone else… but do you mind if _I _call you Funny Bunny…like a nickname?" she asked softly. For the first time, Mr. Herriman opened both eyes and looked down at her, fighting back a smile. "Not at all." Maggie giggled and grabbed his paw. "Let me show you my bedroom! Isn't it lovely?" She led him around the large room, pausing every so often to point out particular objects of interest. He hopped gracefully beside her, nodding at the appropriate times. She explained to Mr. Herriman all about the house's servants (especially evil Martha) and her very strict tutor, Mrs. Wright. "What about your mother and father, Miss Maggie? I'd like to hear about them, if I may."

Maggie was silent for a few moments and turned away. She finally looked back at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Mr. Herriman! My parents are just as terrible…worse, even…. they…they…" She was unable to finish before she was swallowed by grief. Mr. Herriman looked aghast as she threw her arms around him and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Calm down, Miss Maggie! Everything will be fine." She continued to cry. "Oh dear, oh dear!" He muttered to himself. They had met a mere 10 minutes ago, yet he already felt a strong connection with his creator, and seeing her in such a state was unbearable.

Desperate, Mr. Herriman jumped suddenly out of her arms and began dancing around the room, wiggling his tail. "Hippity, hippity, hoppity, hoppity! My tail is quite fluffy, my ears are quite floppity! I sing and I dance and you can't make me stoppity! Said Funny Bunny to sweet little girl!" A slight smile crept on Maggie's lips as the performance continued. "Hippity hippity, hoppity hoppity! Shall I tell you right now, my sweet little poppity, that all of my friends I never, ever would droppity! On the list, my dear lass, you are at the toppity! Said Funny Bunny to sweet little girl!" He hopped over to her as he continued, now holding her hand gently. "Skippity scampity, jumpity, bumpity! Now, please be cheery and not at all crumpity, all under the weather and down in the dumpity! Said Funny Bunny to sweet little girrrl!" He poked her nose playfully as his song ended. Maggie giggled loudly. "Better, Miss Maggie?" Mr. Herriman asked, straightening his hat. She wiped away her remaining tears. "Much, thank you." For the first time, he allowed himself to smile.

Neither spoke for a moment, before Maggie suddenly broke the silence."I love you, Funny Bunny!" She burst as she hugged him tightly. "You're my best friend!" Mr. Herriman patted her head lovingly. "And you're mine as well, Miss Maggie." They exchanged a warm smile before Mr. Herriman cleared his throat loudly. "Now then, Miss Maggie, I assume you have some chores to complete? Surely Martha hasn't been left with _all_ the work?" Maggie shook her head. "Well, I need to clear the table before supper, and feed the cats, and I still have homework to finish…" Mr. Herriman shooed her out of the room quickly. "Well you'd best get on it, then! Never leave for tomorrow what you can do today, I always say! …Well, I suppose not _always_…Hmm… Now that I think of it, this _would_ be the first time I've said it, actually... But, it's just a saying, after all… Ah, well, no matter! We can discuss it later!" He brushed past her and began hopping down the hallway, babbling all the way. Maggie followed her new friend, shaking her head with a sigh. "You're so silly, Funny Bunny." And, as they headed off to do her chores together, she felt happier than she had been in a very long time.

_A/N: I'm considering turning this one-shot into a full-length story...if you think it's a good idea, let me know in your reviews! LoL Thanks for reading!_


End file.
